I Need You
by AnimeAngel97
Summary: Written for a Song-Fic challenge. Merlin writes Arthur a letter that he never wants His royal Pratness to read. Guess who walks in... T to be safe.


**I Need You**

 _My friend, Statiic97, and I have been challenging each other to writing one-shots inspired by music for our many fandoms. We decided to share them with you guys, so enjoy!_ _J_

 _Arthur,_

 _There was once a time I considered you nothing more than a spoiled, stuck-up, selfish prick. I still consider you to be those things, but you're even more that to me now. You are the most important person in my life and my best friend._

 _At first, I didn't see any way that I could help you fulfill your destiny to become the greatest king Camelot will ever see, but now I know that you will be. I've seen it. You care for your people, you would even die for them, should the need arise._

 _I refuse to let that happen, though. You have a destiny to fulfill and Camelot needs you. I need you. I will give my own life before I let you go._

 _I just wanted to let you know that you are my reason, you're the one who inspires me to be my best, even if at times you can be unreasonably demanding in the chores you give me._

 _Merlin_

With that Merlin stood up, read his letter over and crumpled it up. No chance would he let Arthur ever see that. He sounded much too awestruck by him.

Before he could throw the crumpled paper into the flames, the door opened and there stood Arthur himself. Hair slightly damp with sweat, armor scuffed in a couple places. Merlin quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Help me get this off, then shine it up, so it'll be ready before my hunting trip this afternoon." Arthur demanded.

Merlin complied, joking about something or other. He didn't even notice when the paper fell out of his pocket and under the edge of the bed. After he was in some fresh clothes, Arthur sent Merlin to go get the armor done. Merlin took the armor and began the trek down to Gaius' place.

Once he finished polishing the armor, he remembered the paper in his pocket and thought it might be a good time to get rid of it, so he reached into his pocket, only to realize that the paper was gone. He began to panic. When had he dropped it? What if someone had read it? It wasn't even a letter that he was gonna send. Nobody needed to read it. He backtracked quickly looking for the paper in the hallways as he carried the armor back to Arthur's room. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that he knew where he'd dropped the paper.

He knocked on the door and getting no reply, he opened the door. On the edge of the bed sat Arthur looking down at a piece of paper. Merlin began to panic, but then he realized the paper looked unwrinkled. It hadn't previously been crumpled. It wasn't his note.

Merlin's sigh of relief caught Arthur's attention and he quickly folded the paper in his hand upon seeing Merlin.

* * *

"You finished already?" Arthur knew that Merlin finished impossible tasks or tasks that should take hours in a very short time and that was one of the things he liked about Merlin.

He had found Merlin's note minutes after Merlin had left and began writing a letter back immediately. It just happened that Merlin walked in as he was reading it over.

 _Merlin,_

 _I remember when we first met too. To me, you were just a stupid, foolishly brave, idiot. You still are, but I agree that you've become something more._

 _You too are my best friend. . I would trust you with my life, I can't say that for everyone, but you've proven, on more than one occasion, to be my lucky charm._

 _I need you to stay by my side and continue bringing me luck. I need you to stand by my side as I work to bring Camelot into its greatest era._

 _You are the reason I am learning to be a better person. I need you to be there to help me become a man worthy of that destiny._

 _Arthur_

 _P.S. If you don't want unreasonably demanding chores, stop being so good at getting them done._

 _P.P.S. If you try to slack off, I'll know, so don't do it._

Arthur watched Merlin as he slowly walked toward the table and put the pieces of his armor down one at a time. He appeared to be looking around, trying to be inconspicuous, but failing.

Arthur had an idea and he reached into his pocket crumpling up his paper. "Looking for something Merlin?"

Merlin tensely straightened his back, but he denied searching for anything. Arthur drew his now crumpled paper out of his pocket and held it up.

"Is this what you've been looking for?" Merlin's eyes went wide and his face tinged a nice shade of red.

"Did you read it?"He asked. Arthur threw it to him, "Hardly. I didn't really have the time to look at it before I was interrupted. Merlin caught the paper.

"Thank you, Arthur," looking at the paper down in his hands, clutched it tighter, and he said, "Well that's all I needed. I'll be going now, unless you need me. Thanks again…"

Arthur chuckled after Merlin left, before reaching into his other pocket and producing the letter from Merlin to him and opening it up to reread it.

* * *

Merlin didn't know if he felt more disappointment or gratitude that Arthur hadn't had a chance to read the letter.

He opened the crumpled up letter to read it through one last time, only to find that this wasn't his letter, but a letter to him.

His eyes devoured it over and over. He couldn't believe it. He ran. As quickly as he could through the palace corridors until he reached Arthur's doors.

Then he hesitated, what if Arthur only meant for Merlin to stand by his side as his best friend? What if…

As Merlin stood there contemplating the what ifs, he didn't notice when the door opened in front of him.

* * *

There he stood, in front of his door. Lost in thought, not even seeing the world around him. It was one of his adorable qualities that Arthur wished he wouldn't do in front of anyone else. It left him pretty defenseless… Arthur chuckled. While he was truthful about trusting Merlin with his life, sometimes he questioned his own judgement.

Merlin came back to present with a jolt upon hearing his snicker. And found himself staring straight at Arthur. Arthur smirked when Merlin began stuttering, but the moment he went to take a step back, Arthur grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward him.

"You're not going anywhere. Being the spoiled, stuck-up, selfish prick that I am, I get what I want." Merlin's ears turned a dark red, and Arthur stopped his stuttered excuse mid-word with a kiss. Then he pulled away just long enough to say, "And I need you more than anything."


End file.
